To będzie lepsze niż stary survival!
center|650px Widok na rozległy widok Lasu Amazońskiego, Puszczy Amazonii i całej Amazonii. To tu rozgrywać się będzie kolejne starcie związane z cyklem „Charismatic Survival”. Prowadzącym nie jest już Chris, ale nowa dziewczyna... mianowicie Megan, jest już zadowolona tą nowiną. Megan: 'Ooo *.* No pewnie! *.* ''Wzięła z radością megafon i krzyknęła w głos. 'Megan: '''MATKOOOOOOOOO! BĘDĘ W TELEWIZJI! *____* '''Mama Megan: '''Jprdl. Kogo to obchodzi? Ja się absolutnie z tym nie zgadzam! ;__; ''Słychać było zbliżające się matki przyszłej prowadzącej. Schodziła obecnie po schodach, a tupała naprawdę głośno. Głośniej tupała już kierując kroki w stronę drzwi dziewczyny. Pukała głośno i energicznie, szarpnęła za klamkę, trzasnęła drzwiami i zrobiła murek. 'Mama Megan: '''Za lekcję mi się bierz! '''Megan: '''Oooo jezu... taka szansa się nigdy nie powtórzy, zastąpię Chris'a McLean'a... bo... ''Mama Megan, nie mogąc słuchać tego, co mi jej córka, zatyka jej usta. 'Mama Megan: '''Powiedziałam, ZA LEKCJE! ''Megan przewróciła niezadowolona oczyma, czekała tylko aż podjedzie po nią limuzyna, aby wyrwać się z tego legowiska dla naiwnych, które zwała zazwyczaj domem. 'Megan: '''Narrator... ty weź nie opowiadaj tu jakiejś ballady, tylko mów o moich zajebistych akcjach ;u; '''Mama Megan: '''Do kamery Ty mówisz, FTW? ''Strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Megan: '''Nie. Mówię do narratora. A właśnie, dlaczego mi nie pozwalasz wziąć udziału? :-/ '''Mama Megan: '''Bo jesteś za młoda! ;-; '''Megan: '''Ale właśnie takie są gwiazdy *oo* '''Mama Megan: '''A ty znów w tym świecie fantazji, nie znasz ludzi. To są wstrętne potwory, niby nabierzesz do nich zaufania... zaraz... Ty przecież to będziesz prowadziła! ''Głęboki szok. 'Megan: '''Wiesz co? Mam dość prawienia tych morałów, mam już 18 lat, będę sama decydowała, co jest dla mnie najlepsze, o! ''Pokazała jej środkowego palca, cenzura. Potem wzięła swoje ubranka, spakowała do walizki i wyskoczyła przez okno i zdechła na miejscu. Beep! W zasadzie, nie zdechła, tylko... hmmm, mieszkali na parterze, aż tak trudno zeskoczyć z tego okna nie było, a kiedy już wypięła język mamie, ta podeszła do okna i kiwała niezadowolona głową na nie. 'Mama Megan: '''Co ja z Wami mam? Najpierw Lissandro, przyszły śpiewak, zgwałcony na śmierć przez swoją fankę, a teraz na własnych oczach tracę Ciebie, Megan. Szkoda. Najpierw szczęśliwa pani, a teraz zanudzona wdowa. ''Wzdycha niezadowolona. Potem nie wiadomo skąd wzięła wiadro z mopem i zaczęła sprzątać po pokoju dziewczyny. --- W limuzynie siedzi charakteryzatornia, tam dało się słyszeć też rozmowę reżyserki ze scenografem, a obok limuzyny stoją szofer, producenci oraz stażyści z kamerzystką. 'Producent Pierwszy: '''To było świetne ;p ''Reżyserka wychodzi z limuzyny. 'Reżyserka: '''To chyba proste, potrzebujemy kogoś odpowiedniejszego, niż Chris :) Dlatego kochana masz szansę na zostanie nową ikoną Totalnej Porażki... a ostatnio mamy niezłe zyski. ''Stażystka otwiera walizkę, której wartość pieniędzy swodobnie przekroczyła 3,5 miliona dolarów. 'Reżyserka: '''A teraz pokażę Ci prawdę o tym świecie >) '''Megan: '''LOL. Myślałam, że buczet będzie o 70% mniejszy. xddd '''Reżyserka: '''Nie buczet, a budżet ;) Nasz biznes wygląda następująco, albo uda Ci się zyskać przynajmniej z 3 bańki, to dajemy Ci 33% czyli banieczkę masz na sto procent c: Jeśli się nie uda, będziesz biedniejsza :) Spokojnie mała, ja wiem, że jesteś gotowa, ale cóż... Chef spieprzył robotę z trzecim sezonem alternatywnego cyklu ;-; Możesz być spokojna, że za Twój wizerunek postawiam na Ciebie aż 100.000$ :) '''Megan: '''Jestem wartościowa *_* '''Reżyserka: '''To tylko 33.333$, więc... ;) To jeszcze charakterek, seksapil i odwaga, prowadzący-kobieta to ostatni szyk mody w reality-show :D Pokaż nam, że jesteś super! Aha, a w miejscu sezonu będzie czekać na Ciebie sam seks, gorąca sztuka, Nicholas! Nie dość, że jest równie przystojny, to jest zabójczy >D Dosłownie... więc zróbcie niezłe show i kaska dla was ;u; '''Megan: '''Ale ja nie chcę stracić dziewictwa ;ooo '''Reżyserka: '''Tego chcą widzowie, ostrego rżnięcia ;u; Więc musimy być bezwzględni, do autka i po kasę dla... to znaczy po zrobienie niezłego show! ''Wsiedli do limuzyny, wszyscy. Zaczęli jechać do Puszczy Amazońskiej. ---- Czołówka sezonu: left BEEP! ---- Limuzyna podjeżdża pod Puszczę Amazońską. Megan zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić parę zajebistych zdjęć, a aparat wepchnąć pod biust. Wysiada zadowolona z limuzyny. 'Megan: '''A co to, przeludnienie? xD ''Dostaje telefon od producenta. 'Producent: '''Nicholas znajduje się 50 m w lewo, będziesz musiała pobrać sobie ScriptPhones, to byś mogła nawet w oddali 5 km z nami rozmawiać. Jedziemy do studia w Paryżu, będziemy tam w nocy o 03:45. ;) O tej możesz poprowadzić ceremonię, a tymczasem będziemy przez kamery sprawdzać jak Ci się powodzi. Okay? '''Megan: '''Okay. A gdzie dokładnie bę... ''Odwraca się i staje zarumieniona. Nicholas opalał się w samej bieliźnie na cienkim drzewie z grubymi gałęziami. 'Nicholas: '''To jest życie. ;u; ''Mindy podchodzi do drzewa, na którym opalał się chłopak. 'Megan: '''Co robisz? '''Nicholas: '''Leżę... ''Odwraca się w stronę Mindy. Zaczyna się ubierać. 'Megan: '''Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki boski. *.* '''Nicholas: '''Eee, ty jesteś tą prowadzącą? xd ''Założył spodnie, koszulkę i buty oraz czekał. 'Nicholas: '''Czekam na Ciebie ;u; '''Megan: '''Chcesz zejść? '''Nicholas: '''Cóż, czyli mam tu zostać? Musisz mnie złapać, obejmij mnie w ramiona :) ''Zeskoczył z drzewa, ta od razu "darem miłości" złapała go w ręce. Romantyczny moment. Tą piękną chwilę przerwał telefon. 'Megan: '''Co znowu? '''Producent: '''Za 5 minut będą tu zawodnicy. Jadą tutaj autokarem ;) ''Pokazanie na zawodników jadących autokarem. Kamera zbliza się do Clary i Francisa, który tulili bocianka. 'Clara: '''Prawda, że kochany? :) '''Francis: '''Prawda. Kocham go tak bardzo jak Ciebie. Cieszę się, że możemy razem wystąpić w tym programie. '''Woody: '''Oj tam, bo się zaraz porzygam tą Waszą czułością ;') ''Kelsie zmarszczyła brwi. 'Kelsie: '''Oj tam... są uroczy :) '''Woody: '''A prosiłem Ciebie o zdanie, kobieto? '''Dominic: '''Popieram Woody'ego. '''Woody: '''Jedyny normalny... ''Tamara westchnęła, do niej usiadł Eliot. 'Eliot: '''Siema :) '''Tamara: '''Prosiłam Cię o przyjście tutaj? ''Eliot wzruszył oczami. 'Eliot: '''Nie, ale mam prawo przebywać gdzie chcę ^-^ '''Tamara: '''No to pudło, bo ja nie mam ochoty z Tobą przebywać... ''Tamara przesiadła się do Miłośników Zwierząt, którzy pozwolili jej wejść. Tak się złożyło, że autokar był w zasadzie jak pociągi, 4-częściowy, a w pierwszej części... domyślcie się, był to kokpit, a w trzech miejsca, w których przebywali przyszli zawodnicy. W trzeciej części pociągu Isabella rozwiązywała krzyżówkę matematyczną, Amber śpiewa, Nathaniel odbija piłkę koszykową dla zabicia nudy, Jacob mówi suchary, a Nicole rozmawia z Brooklyn. 'Jacob: '''Dlaczego choinka nie jest głodna? Bo jodła. He. :D ''Wszyscy z tego "peronu" zaczęli niezadowoleni wzdychać. 'Jacob: '''Co robi piłkarz na ulicy? Stoi w korkach. ''Zaczął się śmiać, Nathaniel go uderzył tylko piłką koszykową. 'Amber: '''A to za? '''Nathaniel: '''Wkurza mnie po prostu. Tyle. ''Isabella skończyła rozwiązywanie krzyżówki. 'Isabella: '''Nudawo tu trochę :S ''Nicole dalej rozmawiała z Brooklyn. 'Nicole: '''A jak to jest, że Ty widzisz, chociaż masz zamknięte oczy? '''Brooklyn: '''Intuicja mi podpowiada :) '''Nicole: '''Aha... ja tam mam też swoje tajemnice. '''Brooklyn: '''Możesz je zdradzić, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale nie musisz. '''Nicole: '''Dzięki, obejdzie się. ''Isabella położyła się na końcowy czas podróży, a Nathaniel podszedł obok niej. 'Nathaniel: '''Co tam? '''Isabella: '''Nic. Trochę nudawo tutaj. '''Nathaniel: '''Popieram. Twoje pasje? '''Isabella: '''Interesuje mnie matematyka, ten cały świat liczb, różne obliczenia, geometria... '''Nathaniel: '''Ja tam zawsze byłem dobry z geometrii :P '''Isabella: '''Hmmm, humanista? '''Nathaniel: '''Nie :) ''Isabella się uśmiechnęła do chłopaka. W czwartej części siedzieli pozostali, czyli: Chloe, Dakotha, William i Mandy. 'Dakotha: '''Boże, jacy Wy ponuraki jesteście... z divą na pewno nie macie szans 3:) '''Chloe: '''Prosił Cię ktoś laska o zdanie? Nie musimy się odzywać. -.- ''Mindy kiwa głową na tak i pudruje nadal nos. (dosłownie!) 'Dakotha: '''Chloe, ty bawisz się w żałosną czy już taka jesteś od urodzenia? '''Chloe: '''A dawno w twarz ktoś Ci nie dał? ''Obie zaczęły na siebie warczeć, a William je pogodził. 'William: '''Kochane, nie musicie się o nic kłócić. Wystarczy się zaprzyjaźnić, a świat będzie lepszy ;) Bawicie się po prostu, kłócąc się ze sobą. '''Chloe: '''Oj tam ;') ''Autokar stanął w miejscu. Wszyscy widzą Megan i Nicholas'a. 'Chloe: '''A wy tu robicie? '''Megan: '''Nic :) Jestem nową prowadzącą tego show! ''Otwierają się drzwi. Wszyscy wychodzą. '''Megan: '''Witam was w nowym show pt. Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Właśnie w tej Puszczy Amazońskiej rozegra się najdzikszy sezon w dziejach! Dam Wam krótki czas na przywitanie się w Pokoju Zwierzeń. To wasze pierwsze wyzwanie, potem omówię Wam z grubsza cały sezon :) ---- '''Pokój Zwierzeń... Amber: 'Cześć, jestem Amber i jestem tu nowa :D Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zgarnąć nagrodę i spełnić swoje marzenie, jakim jest śpiewanie *-* '''Brooklyn: '''Jestem Brooklyn. Może nic nie widzę, ale to nie znaczy, że mnie łatwo przechytrzyć. '''Chloe: '''Siema, Chloe jestem ;) Każdy wydaje mi się spoko na swój osób, ale nie lubię tych poj*bów, to znaczy rządzących się suk >) '''Clara: '''Cześć. Jestem tu jedną z nowych uczestniczek programu. Mam nadzieję, że z Francis'em razem zajdziemy naprawdę daleko. '''Dakotha: '''Siema! Przed Wami zajebista laska Dakotha, co nie daje się miatać tymi frajerami, którzy powinni już rzucić ręcznik na starcie ;) Zamierzam sabotażować obie te powalone zespoły, a najlepszych wyrzucić na starcie. Znudziło mi się bycie Barbie v2... '-' '''Dominic: '''Przed Wami przyszły ziomek tej gry ;) Zostałem w pierwszej serii wywalony podstępem, ale jako jedyny mam drugą szansę i nie zamierzam jej przed tymi frajerami zmarnować. '''Eliot: '''Ci cali ryzykanci to będzie obłęd, a Tamara jest na moim celowniku ;P '''Francis: '''Siemano telewidzowie! Jestem tutaj jednym z uczestników Totalnej Porażki. Od zawsze było to moim marzeniem ;) Na co dzień interesuję się zoologią i lubię stawiać na taktyczne zagrywki. =) '''Isabella: '''Jestem Isa. Miło mi Was wszystkich poznać oglądających program. '''Jacob: '''Hej. Ja jestem Jacob ;) Jestem wyjątkowo przyjazny dla innych i kocham opowiadać różne kawały. Tak po prostu. '''Kelsie: '''Lol. Serio jestem w tym programie? Myślałam, że oni sobie tylko ze mnie żartują... eee, jesteśmy na wizji xd Sorki XDDD '''Mindy: '''Yay! <3 Moje marzenie się ziści, jestem w programie! <3 Wierzyłam, że kiedyś ten dzień nadejdzie *.* Najbardziej uwielbiam z Totalnej Porażki: Lindsay, Beth, Sierrę i Dakotę *.* A nienawidzę tej dziwki Scarlett!!! '''Nathaniel: '''Cóż, jestem z natury urodzonym przywódcą i dobrym koszykarzem. To tyle. ;) '''Nicole: '''Po co mamy się witać, skoro prędzej czy później telewidzowie i tak poznają naszą przyszłą naturę? Mam nadzieję, że ten program nie zejdzie na psy jak poprzednie... '''Tamara: '''Wreszcie miejsce, w którym będę mogła rozwinąć swoje skrzydła :) Jestem Tamara, jestem jedną z nowych osób i liczę, że mnie polubicie... to tyle. '''William: '''Wreszcie jakieś pole do popisu. Pokażę tym frajerom Alejandro i innym przytułkom jak powinno się zostać antagonistą :D Te dwie mendy Dakotha i Chloe mnie wpieniają, wystarczy tylko wdzięk, a te wylecą pierwsze... czego tu się spodziewać? '''Woody: '''Siema wszystkim widzom, jestem Woody i mam zamiar dobrze się tu bawić ;P ---- '''Megan: '''Zapowiadacie się ciekawie? xD '(PZ) William: 'Jak nigdy dotąd ;) '''Megan: '''No cóż... czas na Wasze drugie, główne wyzwanie! Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, najpierw sprawdzimy kwatery... ''Wsiadają na rowery i pedałują w stronę Puszczy Amazońskiej. ---- Zwiedzanie okolic Amazonii. Piękne widoki, roztaczający się las, hmmm, zresztą każdy piękny wygląd, który podziwiamy może stać się przyszłym miejscem piekła. 'Megan: '''A to wasza główna Kwatera, gdzie zwycięzca będzie mógł siedzieć w luksusowego hotelu 2-gwiazdkowego, a przegrani pójdą spać... pod gołym niebem ;) '(PZ) Eliot: 'To lepsze niż te gówniane chatki, które wpychał Chris... '''Megan: '''Spoko, to tylko przez jakiś czas. Wyzwania będą się skupiać wyłącznie na popularnym reality-show Survivor. ''Wszyscy mają nagle błyszczące oczy podziwu. Patrzą tak zasłupieni. 'Kenzie: '''Powiedziałaś Survivor? *_* '''Mindy: '''Kocham to! <33333 '''Clara: '''Właśnie, oni są bardzo kreatywni :) '''Nathaniel: '''Wow, wow, wow... i ty chcesz od nich ściągać zadania? Serio ;-; ''Kenzie, Mindy i Clara rzucają ostro wzrok na koszykarza, ten tylko milknie. '(PZ) Mindy: '''Jak można nie kochać Survivora? To tak jakby nie kochać własnych rodziców! Ale ok... nie każdy musi znać, po prostu dziwni są Ci odmieńcy ;-; '''Megan: '''Nie XDDD Ale powiedziałam, że zaczerpnę od nich natchnienie ;) ''Coś dzwoni jej w staniku, ta odbiera telefon, wzdycha i kończy rozmowę. 'Megan: '''Scenariusz na wyzwanie jest napisany dawno temu :D Nicholas, pokaż im... ''Nicholas bierze randomowy rulon i wysypuje go, a ten sięga aż po głowę Amber, Woody żeby się popisać czyta go na głos. 'Woody: 'Żadnego ruchania po dziesiątej, zero aktów przemocy po jedenastej, nie wolno kłamać naszym ro... Wszyscy wybuchają głośnym śmiechem. Nicholas zacisnął zęby, a potem wyrwał mu rulon i podarł go. '(PZ) Nicholas: '''Nie pozwolę sobie na takie traktowanie ze strony gówniarzy ;____; '''Megan: '''No cóż, pozwoliliśmy sobie na komizm sytuacji, pora na część ceremonialną! '''Francis: '''Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy kogoś wyeliminować, skoro się jeszcze nie znamy? ;OO '''Megan: '''Nie... chodźcie za mną. ''Wchodzą do sklepu ogólno-spożywczego Karczemki, gdzie sprzedawane są bułki i różne napoje. 'Właściciel Karczemki: '''Tu odbędzie się ceremonia! '''Nicole: '''Fatamorgana... nic od niego nie bierzcie ._. ''Właściciel daje Mindy zimną ice tea, ta pije zadowolona, mija pięć minut i nic się nie dzieje. 'Woody: '''Teza obalona :P '''Megan: '''A ty też ;) Aha... nie chciałam do tego dochodzić... '''Dakotha: '''A doszłaś już? Bo nie mam ochoty słuchać gwiazdeczko porno-show twojego pierdolenia o tym, jaka jesteś nudna ;-; '''Megan: '''Ryja zamknij. Pasuje? ''Ostra wymiana spojrzeń. Wszyscy wychodzą z Karczemki. '(PZ) Nicholas: '(facepalm) Znowu tam wrócą, by omówiła ceremonię... ona psuje program! 'Megan: '''Dobra, a kojarzycie Miłość w rytmie kasy? To w ten sposób będą odbywały się ceremonie! <3 ''Jęki Dominic'a, Chloe zaciska pięści. '(PZ) Chloe: '''Nie polubię tego ignoranta... za żadne skarby ;-; '''Megan: '''Ha ha, ale oczywiście, do niespodzianek dojdziemy... na pewno zawsze będą wybierane dwie osoby, dobra... i na to, co długo... będą drużynki! <3 '''Brooklyn: '''Ale nas jest nieparzyście... :-/ '''Megan: '''Co za spostrzegawczość, jak na ślepą osobę. -,- '''Brooklyn: '''Przepraszam... ''Megan się uśmiechnęła. 'Megan: '''Boże, ludzie i najważniejsza zasada... nie przerywajcie nikomu. ;) Naprawdę, to nigdy się nie przydaje ani podczas kłótni, ani w programie... tylko Wy wychodzicie na podłe żmije. '''William: '''A jak ktoś taki jest? '''Nicholas: '''To taki jest. Możecie nie zadawać pytań? Bo skoro Wy tak się wkurzacie, to my też! >:( ''Wszyscy milczą. 'Megan: '''Będą drużynki, ale to nie teraz... z drużyny po jednej osobie losuje skrzynka... '''Dominic: '''Ja tego nie rozumiem... '''Nicholas: '''I BARDZO DOBRZE! ZAWRZYJ PIZDĘ!!! ''Szok. 'Megan: '''Dzięki ;) No to jak już skrzynka wylosuje dwóch śmiałków, to jeśli jedna drużyna wygrywa, ten zostaje "płatnikiem"... niech to będzie... "królewicz/królewna odcinka", a Kasę Pancerną zmienimy na Skrzynię Luzerów. Pasi? Przegrany z drużyny, a typowany do Królewicza/Królewny, zostanie pierwszym luzerem zamkniętym w tej oto Skrzynii. ''Pokazuje wszystkim srebrną Skrzynię Luzerów, bardzo dokładnie zadbaną. 'Wszyscy: 'Ładna *.* 'Francis: '''Bo się błyszczy ;p ''Megan zamyka Skrzynię, która wiała srebrnym blaskiem... tłumaczyła dalej. 'Megan: '''No i potem demokratyczne głosowanie, a na koniec to Królewicz/Królewna wybiera, kogo chce z zagrożonej trójki się pozbyć ;) Kreatywnie? '''Jacob: '''Jak nazywa się wymarła rasa konia? Koniec. '''Nicholas: '''Jak nazywa się osoba, która nie zamknęła mordy? Pojeb intelektualny! '''Mindy: '''Myślałam, że będziemy się przyjaźnić wszyscy :D '''Megan: '''Ok... ten suchar zostawię bez komentarza. Ale faktycznie koniec paplaniny... ''Słyszą jakiś huk i krzyki. 'Woody: '''Co to :O '''Megan: '''Oto nasz nowy system eliminacyjny, Petarda Wstydu! ''Kolejny huk... 'Megan: '''No cóż, wystarczy zostać oficjalnie wyeliminowanym i razem z petardą odlecieć w powietrze :P A teraz czas na to, czego nikt się nie spodziewał... wyzwanie! '''Wszyscy: '... Megan wchodzi na chwilę do hotelu... a tam nagle działko wodne pluje w Dominic'a. 'Dominic: '''Woda? -,- ''Megan wychodzi z lodowym gargulcem. 'Megan: '''Nie, to tylko figurka z hotelu ;P Wyzwanie polega na tym, że tym razem wygrają dwie osoby, trzeba będzie ścigać się w Amazonii o replikę figurki. Owy totem pozwoli Wam na dzisiejszą nietykalność dla dwóch osób, a dla pierwszej... możliwość eliminacji uczestnika i zostania Królewną/Królewiczem. :P A do Skrzynii trafią trzy ostatnie osoby, kapiszi? To jedziemy!!! '(PZ) Chloe: 'Szkoda, że nikogo jeszcze nie znam. Gdybym wygrała, pewnie trudno byłoby kogoś wywalić. '(PZ) Dominic: 'A więc po nietykalność! <3 ''Wszyscy ruszają na start... (Zrobię to w prostszej formie ;-;) Wszyscy biegną prosto, a po ich drodze pojawiają się rozwidlenia dróg... '''100 m od startu #Woody #Nathaniel #Nicole #Brooklyn #Dominic #Clara #Francis #Eliot #Isabella #Jacob #Kelsie #Mindy #Tamara #William #Chloe - Zagrożona obecnie #Dakotha - Zagrożona obecnie #Amber - Zagrożona obecnie (PZ) Amber: 'Buciki się rozwiązały :S '(PZ) Dominic: 'Ha ha ;p Nie lubię tej pannicy... ''Woody, Nathaniel i Nicole biegną w lewo, Brooklyn w prawo, a od miejsc 5-13 w środek. Tylko ostatnia 4 ma problemy... 'William: '''Dziewczyny, ruszcie się ;-; '''Chloe: '''Dopóki nasz "pępek świata" Dakotha tu jest, przez nią trafimy do Skrzynki... '''Dakotha: '''Ktoś jest za nami, to wy wylecicie ;) ''Amber ich wyprzedziła i pobiegła w prawo, William za nią, Chloe w środek, a Dakotha na lewą stronę. Isabella wysuwa się na prowadzenie, a za nią zaciekle walczy Dominic... bo lewa ścieżka była zgubą. '(PZ) Isabella: '''Myślałam, że to bieganie mi jakoś nie pójdzie ;/ Ale daję sobie radę c: '(PZ) Dominic: 'Grrr, oby to pierwsze miejsce nie przepadło. ''Ktoś obrzucał ich śnieżnymi kulami, w praktyce Dominic dostał w rękę... kulą minus 50 stopni Celsjusza. Położył się, Isabella dalej unikała rzutów. Za Dominic'iem na podium doszli Francis i Nathaniel... ci też na razie pomyślnie unikali rzutów. 'Nathaniel: '''A Clara? '''Francis: '''Da sobie radę :x ''Clarę złapała kolka, Brooklyn znalazła przejście z prawej ścieżki do środkowej... 'Brooklyn: '''Cóż, najciemniej zawsze jest pod latarnią... ''Dostała w kulę śnieżną, ale za to w oczy, co nie zrobiło jej żadnej różnicy. 'Brooklyn: '''Strasznie zimno się zrobiło. ''Zobaczyła, że Clarę boli noga. 'Brooklyn: '''Pomóc Ci biec dalej? '''Clara: '''Serio? :/ A właśnie, jak widzisz? '''Brooklyn: '''Wyostrzony zmysł wojowniczki xd '(PZ) Clara: 'Przyznam się, że Brooklyn bardzo mnie zadziwia, ale wydaje mi się spoko :) '''Clara: '''Dzięki Brooklyn :) '''Brooklyn: '''Nie ma sprawy. Możesz mnie nazywać krócej, czyli Brooke. ''Obie biegną dalej. '(PZ) Brooklyn: '''Clara wydaje mi się bardzo miłą i sympatyczną dziewczyną. ''Wszyscy powoli są już w labiryncie i starają się unikać kul. No to może wróćmy do ostatniej 4, jaką byli wciąż Ci sami i dołączyła Mindy? 'Mindy: '''Wiecie gdzie iść dalej? '''Chloe: '''Idziesz prosto. O, tej Dakothy nie ma. Jestem Chloe. ''Obie ucisnęły sobie dłoń, Will strzelił facepalm'a i zostawił je tu, Mindy dostała śniegiem w ucho. 'Mindy: '''Piecze jak makaron z wrzącej wody, który mi wylali na Dyngusa! >:( AAAAAA! >:O ''Zaczęła biec, dostała znowu... a ból nieco się uspokoił. 'Mindy: '''He he, efekt placbo. Sorki, że Cię spowolniłam stara. '''Chloe: '''Nic nie szkodzi, Dakotha powinna wylecieć. :) ''Poszły biec dalej. #Isabella #Nathaniel #Francis #Nicole #Brooklyn #Clara #Woody #Tamara #Jacob #Kelsie #Chloe #William #Dominic #Amber #Mindy - zagrożona obecnie #Eliot - zagrożony obecnie #Dakotha - zagrożona obecnie '(PZ) Dominic: '''Nienawidzę tego śniegu -,- '(PZ) Isabella: 'Może mi się uda ;u; ''Podium minęło labirynt z kulami oraz wodny labirynt pozostała ostatnia przeszkoda... 10 rozwidleń dróg. 'Isabella: '''Czy któraś droga do czegoś prowadzi? ''W międzyczasie Megan ukazała kciuk w górę i pojawiła się na telebimie. 'Megan: '''Ta gra jest bardzo prosta, trzeba ruszyć główką, to jest zabawa w ślepego murarza. Tylko jedna droga w danej "części" jest nieprawidłowa, a ta nieprawidłowa, unieruchamia Cię na trzy minuty, a potem otworzy się przejście dla tych, co się pomylili. To ostatnia przeszkoda w drodze do gargulca ;) Znaczy, jeśli jest 10 drzwi i trafisz, będzie ich co raz mniej. '''Nicholas: '''Kreatywne ;) '''Megan: '''Num ^^ ''Rozłącza się z telebimu. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, każdy to usłyszal... ;u; '(PZ) Mindy: '''Wystarczy tylko wiedzieć, które drzwi z pozoru wydają się tymi złymi ;) ''Isabella wchodzi i okazuje się, że kamerka pokazuje +. 'Isabella: '''Hmmm... obym przy tych ostatnich umiała wybrać dobrze ;p ''Następni w drodze do ostatniej przeszkody byli: Nathaniel, Brooklyn i Francis, Clara próbowała dojść sama, a tam ją wyprzedziły Tamara i Chloe. '(PZ) Chloe: '''Jestem duszą sportowczyni chyba xD ''Tamara i Chloe cały czas ze sobą rozmawiały. Cóż, wodny labirynt przeszedł teraz Woody i biegnie do trzeciej przeszkody... 'Woody: '''Cholerne kule ;-; To ja jestem mistrzem w zastawaniu pułapek! ''Tamara jednak dała się w coś związać. 'Chloe: ':OOO To Woody zastawił na nią linę wodorostami i uwięził owymi roślinami. Nathaniel i Isabella razem trafnie wybierali każde drzwi, Isabelli zostało 5, a Nathanielowi 6 :P Brooklyn wchodzi w pierwsze złe drzwi, one automatycznie się jakimś trafem podmieniają. 'Megan: '''Pierwsza złapana na trzy minuty! Macie trochę szans! ''Na telebimie pojawia się bluescreen. Coś dzwoni... 'Megan: '''To nie było przewidziane w scenariuszu... ''Większość uczestników przeszła przez labirynt wodny, Tamara dalej próbowała się odplątać. Hmmm, no to może teraz ostatnie miejsca... Dakotha dalej została przy śnieżnym labiryncie, a Dominic i Amber próbowali wyjść z wodnego, Eliot dał się złapać w więzienny osąd wodny, po tym jak próbował sabotować... '(PZ) Eliot: '''Whaaaargh! '''Strażnica: '''Puśćcie go ;-; ''Eliot uszedł z pułapki i zaczął biec dalej. '''Aktualnie #Isabella #Nathaniel #Chloe #Francis #Clara #Woody #Kelsie #William #Mindy #Nicole #Brooklyn #Jacob #Amber #Tamara #Dominic - zagrożony obecnie #Eliot - zagrożony obecnie #Dakotha - zagrożona obecnie Isabelli zostały trzy drzwi do przejścia, nagle widzi za sobą Nathaniel'a. Isabella: 'Ooo cześć xD '''Nathaniel: '''To nie jest takie trudne xD ''Słyszą, że Francis dał się złapać, gdy było 8 drzwi... Clara poszła niestety innym tropem, ale drzwi znów się podmie niły... i razem z Francis'em zostali na chwilę uwięzieni. Uwięziony też został William. 'William: '''Cholera... ''Jacob od razu też został złapany, a Nicole i Amber poszły ostatnim tropem... już 14 zawodników mogło bawić się w zagadkę z drzwiami, ale dwóch czekało, to znaczy: Jacob i Tamara. 'Jacob: '''A ty nie idziesz? '''Tamara: '''Nie. Przykro mi. ''Eliot i Dominic wybiegli z labiryntu. 'Jacob: '''To chyba przegrasz :-/ ''Wszedł do drzwi. Prawidłowych. Tamara dalej niepewnie zastanawiała się nad rozwidleniem dróg. Zastanawiała się, w którą stronę iść. 'Tamara: '''Powinnam pójść w prawo czy w lewo? '''Eliot: '''A nie lepiej w środek? ;u; ''Eliot kieruje się w piąte drzwi od lewej strony, Tamara marszczy brwi. 'Tamara: '''Nie. Bo ty tam jesteś. '''Eliot: '''Kreatywny tekst, wypożyczyłaś go od wujka Google? '''Tamara: '''Nie, od cioci Firefox. (sarkazm) ''Eliot idzie zadowolony w owe drzwi. Niestety niecelnie, przykro mi :) 'Eliot: '''KURWA! ''Tamara wybuchnęła śmiechem i biegła na oślep w każde drzwi. Każdy był zaskoczony, bo każdego wymijała jak samolot... 'Tamara: '''Ha ha :v ''Isabelli zostają ostatnie drzwi, Nathaniel niestety trochę też się zaplątał w trzech drzwiach... znaczy, ona miała do pokonania dwoje drzwi. 'Isabella: '''Oby te ostatnie to był już koniec. ;u; ''Zerka na drzwi. 'Isabella: '''Hmmm, najzabawniejszy jest napis: "Tymi wygrasz" xD No cóż... zawsze trzeba ufać myśli optymistycznej >) ''Isabella otwiera drzwi z pewnością siebie, a tam widzi tylko dalej Amazonię... i napis. "Gratuluję! Jesteś bardzo blisko mety! ;)" 'Isabella: '''Yay <3 ''Nathanielowi zostaje 5 sekund... 4... 3... 2... 1... Isa biegnie, on wybiera tym razem prawidłowe drzwi i na oślep wybiera te z napisem. Po chwili widzą siebie i zaczynają biec. 'Isabella: '''Lol, myślałam, że tam jeszcze posiedzisz :v '''Nathaniel: '''Los chciał inaczej xD ''Chloe też jest bardzo blisko celu, bo trafiła tam, gdzie Nathaniel przed blokadą. '(PZ) Chloe: '''Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zdobędę immunitet :v Albo i trzecie miejsce...? ''Chloe wchodzi prawidłowymi drzwiami i widzi napis "Tymi wygrasz". 'Chloe: '''Skoro tak... (troll) ''Wchodzi do drzwi z napisem, wprawdzie nie widzi już Isy i Nathaniela, ale widzi ich cienie... 'Chloe: '''Jest szansa! ''Aktualnie na prowadzenie udało się wysunąć Nathaniel'owi, a Isabella w dalszym ciągu z tą samą ambicją pruła dalej. 20 m do mety! Jesteście bardzo blisko! ;u; Megan i Nicholas widzą ich z daleka... 'Megan: '''Coś czuję, że jednak będziemy mieć remis XD ''Isa i Nathaniel są coraz bliżej poznania prawdy, kto zostanie Królewiczem/Królewną oraz oboje mogą zdobyć immunitet, ale też niedaleko biegnie Chloe. Pierwsze miejsce otrzymuje.... Isabella! A na drugim Nathaniel :D 'Isabella: '''Jestem górą! '''Nathaniel: '''A ja dołem xD '''Isabella: '''Niezłe poczucie humoru ;) ''Uściskała go. To tylko wpływ impulsu ;p 'Megan: '''Brawo Isa. Jesteście już przy replice gargulca... '''Isabella: '''Wygląda bardzo podobnie :) '''Megan: '''Kłamałam... nie ma żadnej repliki ;D To był zwykły wyścig, a my po prostu przejechaliśmy się limuzyną ;P '(PZ) Isabella: 'XD ''Trzecia jest Chloe... 'Nicholas: '''Przykro mi, więcej nietykalności nie ma ;) '''Chloe: '''Spoko :v '''Megan: '''To dobrze :v Nie jesteś jak ta gówniana Josee... Isabella jest Królewną w odcinku, a Nathaniel zyska immunitet w przyszłym odcinku razem z Isą... to znaczy zmieniam zasady, razem będziecie mogli wybierać do drużyn :P '''Nathaniel: '''Czyli czeka nas rywalizacja :P '''Isabella: '''Nom... ''Czwarta osoba, to znaczy Woody dobiega do repliki. '''Megan: '''Czwarte miejsce! '''Woody: '''Biegłem na nic. ;_; '''Megan: '''Oj tam... przynajmniej jesteś w grze. Zobaczmy jak sprawy się mają. Tylko przy drzwiach nie ma Dakothy xD Czyli to pewnie ona już trafi do Skrzynki... #Isabella - '''Królewna, Kapitanka Plemienia #Nathaniel - Kapitan Plemienia #Chloe #Woody #Mindy #Francis #William #Amber #Clara #Tamara #Kelsie #Jacob #Brooklyn #Nicole #Dominic - zagrożony obecnie #Eliot - zagrożony obecnie #Dakotha - zagrożona obecnie Megan: 'Trochę sobie poczekamy ;u; ''Mindy i Francis przebiegają metę i widzą replikę. 'Megan: '''Mindy na miejscu piątym, a Francis na szóstym! Zostaje jeszcze 8 bezpiecznych miejsc! :D '(PZ) Mindy: 'Warto było najpierw pocierpieć xd ''William i Tamara są przy etapie ostatnich drzwi, Tamara jednak wchodzi niecelnie, a William widzi ową pomyłkę... przez co może biec już do mety. Dobiegł! 'Megan: '''William na miejscu siódmym! ''Brooklyn miała bardzo dobry zmysł orientacyjny, dlatego od małej wpadki zrobiła dobry awans o 5 oczek, a najgorszy spadek miała Tamara... z obiecującego siódmego spadła na trzynaste... czyli żeby poznać większość miejsc, trzeba było po prostu biec najszybciej jak się da. Do mety docierają Brooklyn, Amber i Clara. 'Francis: '''Dajesz Clara! :D '''Brooklyn: '''Powodzenia ;p ''Clara dociera pierwsza, Brooklyn druga, a Amber trzecia z biegu... 'Megan: '''Czyli ósme miejsce wędruje do Clary, dziewiątym poszczyci się Brooklyn, a dziesiąte zajmuje Amber! '''William: '''Halo, ale to nie jest język polski xD '''Woody: '''Poszczyci się... (please) ''Najbliżej są teraz Kelsie i Dominic, ale Dominic wpadł w blokadę, dlatego Kelsie też może opuścić strefę drzwi. Obecnie to wygląda tak... (nie licząc już tych co są) #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #Kelsie #Nicole #Jacob #Dominic #Tamara - zagrożona obecnie #Eliot - zagrożony obecnie #Dakotha - zagrożona obecnie 'Megan: '''Jeszcze 4 wolne miejsca! A nie, trzy, bo Kelsie zajmuje jedenaste :P Nicole na dwunastym! Mamy dwa szczęśliwe miejsca! Kto to będzie? Jacob, Tamara, Dominic, Eliot czy Dakotha? ''Jacob dociera do mety na trzynastym miejscu. O metę walczą teraz zażarcie Tamara i Dominic, których blokada zakończyła się w tym samym momencie, czyli Eliot i Dakotha mają zero szans i trafiają do Skrzyni Luzerów. Tamara vs Dominic... oboje biegną w zaciekłym tempie, Dominic trochę później wyruszył, ale dogania Tamarę. 'Nicholas: '''Te emocje... ''A ostatnie miejsce zyskuje... Tamara! Z niemałym wyprzedzeniem Dominic'a o 0,00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 cm! (coś za dużo tych zer xD) 'Tamara: '''Jest! '''Dominic: '''No chyba Cię rżną ;-; ''Isabella rzuca niezadowolona wzrok na Dominic'a. '(PZ) Isabella: '''Nie przepadam za osobami, które nie potrafią znieść porażki. Dominic powoli traci szansę na milion, znowu. :-/ '''Megan: '''Tamara na czternastym zajmuje ostatnie, bezpieczne miejsce! Czyli do Skrzynki trafiają Dominic, Eliot i Dakotha. ''Wrzuca portrety do Skrzyni Luzerów. 'Megan: '''A wy możecie iść do siebie... to znaczy Nathaniel, Isabella i... niech na naszą stratę będzie, Chloe, będą mogli rozkoszować się w naszym apartamencie. Zaraz ceremonia ;) A Nicholas pokaże Wam to łajno, gdzie śpią pozostali... XDDDD ''Nicholas idzie z dwunastką, bo Eliot i Dakotha jeszcze się nie zjawili... ...ale już są, bo podwiózł ich stażysta. '(PZ) Dakotha: '''Muszę częściej przegrywać (please) Oni mają tu takie luksusy! :D ''Nicholas i przegrani idą do ohydnej nory, która nawet zasługuje na gorszą nazwę niż gówno >:( '''Nicholas: Przepraszam, Wy śpicie pod gołym niebem, ale w razie deszczu... Pokazuje im wysypisko, wszędzie sterta śmieci, zero łóżek, zero jedzenia, zgnilizna, kompostownia i co najgorsze... "bank spermy". Widząc to o mało wszyscy się nie porzygali. Nicholas: 'Spokojnie... '''Mindy: '''Bez względu na gówno pogodę i tak wolałabym zasnąć pod gołym niebem ;P '(PZ) Mindy: 'Wiecie czego nienawidzę? Spania w norach i ohydnych, zarzyganych pościeli! Myślałam, że podczas pewnej nocy w szkole... o mało nie wyskoczę z tej nory po otrzymaniu obsranej pościeli, dosłownie taką dostałam... a jeszcze ten zapach brudnej bielizny... którą tam prali. Do tej pory mam mdłości... ''Mindy położyła się na dużym kamieniu. 'Mindy: '''Kamienie są już 100 razy wygodniejsze, niż syf, jaki tam zobaczyłam. Nie stać Was było chociaż na poduszki? ;u; '''Nicholas: '''To Charyzmatyczny Survival, nie Domek dla Nienormalnych Div. '''Mindy: '''Cóż, podobno jaskiniowcy spali na skałach xddd Czachy na pewno tym kamulcem nie rozwalę :) Dobranoc wszystkim :3 ''Pokazuje znowu na gówniaka i rysuje palcem. 'Nicholas: '''To będą Wasze kwatery. '''Dakotha: '''Ja tu będę mieszkać? Chyba Was popierdoliło ;-; '''Nicholas: '''Nas nie, ale jak patrzę na Ciebie, to... ''Dakotha z nerwów kopnęła go w krocze, ten zwinął się z bólu. Chciał jej "oddać", ale dostałby przydomek damskiego boksera... '''Nicholas: Widzę mierna podróba Dakoty '_' (PZ) Dakotha: Mierna? >:( ON SOBIE CHYBA ŚNI! NIE JESTEM TĄ BLOND LALECZKĄ! I żadną mutantką!!! -,- Nicholas: 'Hmmm... Mindy, możesz już sobie spać lub poopowiadać jakieś historie, reszta też :) Poza Dominic'iem, Dakothą i Eliotem... na ceremonię do Karczemki! :) ''Widzi gotowych Megan oraz Isabellę. 'Nicholas: '''A panie się tu ładnie wystroiły widzę, no to idziemy! ---- ''Ceremonia eliminacyjna też odbyła się w Karczemce, co publiczna "demokracja"... w zasadzie dostali zamknięty lokal, fajerwerki były gotowe przez Nicholas'a, w każdej chwili na jego żądanie, to znaczy przycisk... zapalają się, a wyeliminowany odfruwa. 'Megan: '''Zaczynamy eliminacje :D Isabello, od Ciebie zależy, kto odpadnie dziś jako pierwszy ;) '(PZ) Dominic: 'Grrr... '(PZ) Tamara: 'Nazmyślałam trochę na Eliota. Przepraszam, nie lubię kłamać, ale on mnie przed programem zranił :( Boli to do teraz :'( '''Dominic: '''Misiu... możemy przejść do ceremonii? ;u; ''Isabella patrzy się na nich. '''Megan: Isa, zaczynaj. 'Isabella: '''Spoko, dowiedziałam się wiele przykrych rzeczy o jednej osobie. Może coś powiecie, zanim dokonam osądu? ;u; '''Dominic: '''Tak. Sorki za moje chamskie zachowanie, ale trochę się wkurzam >_> '''Eliot: '''Możesz na mnie liczyć. Nigdy nikogo w życiu nie zdradziłem ;) I nigdy nie kłamię! '''Dakotha: '''Uprawiałam seks z Eliotem w limuzynie! <3 ''Facepalm wszystkich... 'Dakotha: '''Zaczął się rozbierać, a kiedy mu mówiłam "Nie, nie, nie!" bo nie jest w moim typie, to zaczął mnie macać i mówił, że to dla mojego dobra... pasożyt ;-; '''Eliot: '''To nieprawda! '''Dakotha: '''Tak, potem tańczyłeś Anacondę Niki Montaż w limuzynie i mnie próbowałeś zgwałcić! '''Eliot: '''Masz urojenia? -.- '''Dakotha: '''Nie... ;) Chciałabym, ale masz małego... i to bardzo :* ''Isabella strzela facepalm'a. 'Isabella: '''Ech, Eliot, jesteś po prostu absolutnym kłamcą, Dominic nie umie przegrywać, a Dakotha bawi się w divę... no trudno Dakotha, jesteś bezpieczna ;) ''Megan chowa portret Dakoty do teczki. Zostają jeszcze Dominic i Eliot... 'Isabella: '''Z Wami mam do pogadania chłopaki, Ty Dominic jesteś potwornym chamem... no i jesteś strasznie nieobliczalny. Ciężko ufać takiej osobie. Eliot, Ty kłamiesz bez przerwy i ranisz swoich przyjaciół. A w dodatku ten incydent z "gwałtem". Ech, Dominic... daję Tobie szansę :) Papa Eliociku :( '''Eliot: '''Pierdolę to... ''Megan chowa zdjęcie Dominic'a i dostała pornograficzne zdjęcie portret Eliota w bieliźnie. Spaliła obraz z obrzydzeniem. Nicholas nadział "kapturem" Eliota na petardę i... HUUUK! 'Eliot: '''POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO TAMARAAAAA!!! '''Megan: '''I pierwszy odcinek za nami! :D Jak potoczą się przyszłe losy programu? Kto wyleci z hukiem? Jakie powstaną plemiona? Tego się dowiedzcie w następnym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival